Forever
by ShiningWind
Summary: aww...a nice fic about two of the characters (it's not hard to guess). i know it is stupid, so you don't have to tell me that. this story is my first game fic.


Untitled 

(A/N: This story is going to suck a lot, all romance, nothing exciting. Oh well. I beat the game a very long time ago, so I'm a bit rusty. This is my first game fic. Tales of Phantasia is owned by Namco and blah blah blah, so now you can't sue me.)

Forever

"Hurry up man! If we don't leave now we're not going to make it on time!"

Chester checked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his room. He was very excited (duh) to see Arche again even if it had only been a few days of separation. Well, at least for him it was. He knew that Arche had waited a 100 years longer.

__

I wonder if she still remembers me? Chester tried to be optimistic, but in the back of his mind he worried that she might not remember him anymore. They hadn't spent much time together. Only when Cless and Mint returned to the present with her and Klarth did he even learn of her existence. At first he thought she was just one of those annoying and bratty girls. But as time passed, he grew to like her, and then love her. He knew that she was the only one for him.

"You finally came out, Chester!" said his long-time best friend Cless, dressed in his usually armor. Behind him was Mint, wearing her robe as her long hair flew freely in the wind. He smiled. They were the perfect couple; it had been obvious to everyone else in the group. Cless was always worried about Mint and it was likewise with her.

"Whoa Chester! You sure look handsome today!" Mint laughed and smiled, leaning over to whisper, "Don't be worried; Arche's going to be shocked when she sees you." She then turned to Cless, putting an arm around his waist as his put one around hers. "Now what are you waiting for?"

Chester hid his jealousy. He wished he could do that with Arche. He remembered the scene right before they parted like it just happened. (spare me if the translations are bad)

flashback

Cless: Chester, you can't just let her go like this!

Chester: Okay, okay

(Arche comes up to Chester.)

Chester: Come ondon't look so sad! Can't you show me a smile?

Arche: -sniff-I'll see you soon?

Chester: You bet.

Chester: Hey, ArcheI love you.

Arche: Oh, Chester! I love you, too!

end of flashback

He knew Arche loved him then, but what about now? It had been 100 yearsshe could have had another man and married him already. They could even have had children

He bit his lip, suppresing those thoughts. He didn't even know if that was true. There was no need to give up hopes yet

******

"We're finally here!" yelled Chester.

Chester entered the Elfen village, nervously, with Cless and Mint trailing behind him. As he looked around, he saw that not much had changed. There were mostly pure-bred elves here; there were only one or two half-bloods. _They still don't trust humans and half-bloods yet. I sort of thought that Arche would have changed that_Chester was woken out of his thoughts by a girl's voice.

"Wahhh! There's humans in the village!" she cried. Chester looked around and saw a blue-haired elf girl. "Ahhhh"

"Kirlene, don't be scared. These are good people. They are my friends," said a womanArche? _Whoa! I didn't think she would mature and look so beautiful!_

Cless noticed that Chester was just staring at Arche. "Snap out of it, man!" Chester realized that he was staring at her and blushed crimson, tilting his head down.

Arche smiled. "It's so nice to see you guys, Cless, Mint, and Chester. Mind going inside for a talk?"

Mint laughed. "Of course! There is so much we need to talk about"

Cless put his arm around Mint's shoulder as they walked to Arche's home. Arche's mom was there, and welcomed them with some delicious food. Chester went after he calmed himself. He felt like an idiot when he just stood there and gaped at her.

Inside, Arche talked about what happened the past 100 years. Cless and Mint listened intently, once in a while asking questions. Chester, on the other hand, didn't listen to the discussion. He was figuring out how he was going to talk to Arche.

__

I gotta tell her I love her, gotta say that I wanna be with her forever

"Chester?" says Arche.

"Huh?" Chester mutters, leaving his dreamy state.

"Would you mind if I spend some time with Chester alone?" Arche asks Cless and MInt.

"Sure," says Mint. "We should allow you guys time alone, anyway," says Cless, smiling. "Hey Mint, why don't we go outside?"

They left along wirh Arche's mom, discussing some issues, leaving Arche alone with Chester. The door to the home was barred firmly. Now they could talk privately. Arche brought Chester to her room, telling him to sit down.

"Chester" says Arche. Tears start streaming down her face. Chester puts hugs her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder as he stroked her long, pink hair. "I've missed you so muchI didn't know that 100 years could be so long without you!"

"Hush" says Chester. He holds her tightly, inhaling the scent of her skin. "I'm here for you now."

Chester looses his grip on her, only so that he could see her face. "You're so beautiful, you know. Not just that, but you're like anangel."

Arche smiles, and takes one of his hands into her own. " You're caring and kind. You've always tried to protect me. I love you. There is no one else for me but you."

"I love you too," says Chester. Slowly their faces came closer together, until finally his lips were on hers. It was wonderful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they kissed passionately on her bed. "I never knew you would wait for me," Chester whispers

"I did and I always would have," she replied. "Even if you had never came."

"I want to be with you forever," he said. "What about you?"

"Forever," she replied. Their lips met again as they plunged into paradise. They would always be together, forever.

(A/N: Heh heh. I warned you. Well if you're still reading, I hope you review my story.Most comments are welcome. Just don't criticize me without telling me how I can make it better.)


End file.
